


Four Little Words

by lilliankayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Confessions, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Post-Season/Series 15, they’re in love, trying to make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliankayl/pseuds/lilliankayl
Summary: Now that Sam has joined him in Heaven, there is just one more thing left for Dean to do.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	Four Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to process what happened in 15x20 and trying to fix it. It’s not perfect, but I felt the need to do this.

Dean Winchester drove along the dirt road of Heaven, there was something he had to do. Sam was there now, and the two brothers visited their parents, the weight of the world finally lifted from their shoulders. He hummed along to the Zeplin tape that blasted his favorites as he drove, his eyes locked on the road, looking for the proof he needed. 

Time worked differently there, but it still seemed to drag as he searched for the one person that he needed to see again. When he spotted a lake, the familiar feeling of hope rose in chest, and he parked the car on the side of the road. He walked briskly along the dirt and grass until he saw a figure with their back turned to him. He knew that silhouette, knew that ridiculous hair, and he knew what he had to do.

Dean Winchester ran towards the figure, a smile coming to his face as the figure turned around and the bluest eyes he had ever seen stared back at him. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean pulled Castiel in for a hug and held him close. He had almost forgotten just how wonderful it felt to hug Castiel.   
“Hi Cas. I heard you helped Jack with all this… thanks.”

Castiel returned the embrace and patted Dean’s back. “I knew that you deserved better than what was here...you deserved to live a long life, but…”

“I knew I wasn’t gonna be an old man Cas, don’t worry about it. Look before you say anything else, there’s just one thing I wanna say first.” Dean took a deep breath and pulled away to look into Castiel’s eyes. 

“I love you, Cas.” Dean pressed their foreheads together for a moment, closing his eyes. It felt wonderful to say those four words. 

Within the blink of an eye on Earth, Dean was once again driving along the dirt roads of Heaven. Castiel sat beside him, his hand holding one of Dean’s, and all was good.


End file.
